


No Place I'd Rather Bee

by LEDGeneralPurposeLightbulb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Family Fluff, Flying, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mutant Husbands, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEDGeneralPurposeLightbulb/pseuds/LEDGeneralPurposeLightbulb
Summary: What do the children do when it looks like rain?They don't sit at home and grumble about how gloomy the sky looks, they run outside and play in puddles and laugh with the Earth while she allows herself to breathe.(this is platonic remember that lovelies)
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	No Place I'd Rather Bee

“ Ranboo ! Watch me!” 

Grey clouds muted the sky, making the wind feel colder than it probably should have been for an April day. Small puddles littered the ground every so often, the soft scent of wet grass gracing the air as a result. 

  
To the average person, it would have seemed like an incredibly gloomy day, but to these two boys who were chasing one another down the slick wooden path, it was perfect. 

The shorter of the pair wore a neon yellow raincoat that matched the taller’s emerald green one.

“I’m watching,” The boy in the green jacket, Ranboo, called up to his friend, who had found his way on top of a high granite platform. A cold breeze brushed past Ranboo, moving the hair on the back of his neck and sending chills down his spine. The air around them smelled like rain; he knew the risk he was taking being out and about during this weather, but it was worth it watching the way his friend’s eyes lit up every time he jumped in a puddle or found a rare frog on the side of the path.

“Be ready to catch me in case I, like, miss.”  Tubbo ’s voice fought its way through the density of the atmosphere, sounding faint once it finally got to Ranboo’s ears. 

“I won’t let you die!” 

At the promise of a safe landing either way, a long winded “Wooo!” erupted forth from Tubbo’s throat; he turned away from Ranboo, jumping into a backflip and soaring through the air. It wasn’t hard to see the euphoric grin on the boy’s face as he fell towards the ground; just the sight of it made a smile etch its way across Ranboo’s cheeks. 

He watched intently, noticing the water bucket appear in Tubbo’s hand once he started to get closer to the grass beneath him. Every other noise around them was drowned out by Tubbo’s laugh, a laugh that perfectly embodied the sound of pure joy. 

Water splashed quickly against the ground a millisecond after Tubbo let out an adrenaline fueled screech, effectively breaking his 150 foot fall. He scooped the water quickly back into the bucket right before it touched Ranboo’s shoes.

“Oh my God, did you see me?” Tubbo cried, running up to Ranboo at full speed. The taller boy reached out quickly and grabbed Tubbo’s shoulders so that he didn’t run fully into him and knock them both over, but Tubbo’s momentum still made him stumble back a little bit. “I thought I wasn’t gonna place the water in time, I can’t lie to you, big man.” Giggles split up his words and Ranboo found himself smiling softly at the excitement coursing through Tubbo’s dark blue eyes. 

“I saw, I saw,” he said, his smile evident in his voice, “I didn’t doubt that you’d land it though.” His grin met the look of surprise on Tubbo’s face as he shook his head and pulled the shorter boy into a hug. 

“Oh, come on, dude.” Tubbo said incredulously, voice muffled by the front of Ranboo’s jacket. “I suck at stuff like that.” He moved his chin to rest against Ranboo’s chest so that he could look up at him. “ _ That  _ was pure luck.” 

A small, aloof scoff came mostly from Ranboo’s nose while he looked down at his best friend. “You’re more capable than people tell you you are, y’know.” He felt Tubbo wind his arms tighter around his waist and watched as he moved his face back into the front of the raincoat.

“You’re too nice to me, Boo.” Tubbo mumbled. He wasn’t used to people saying such nice things to him; it came as a shock still to this day when Ranboo randomly complimented him.

“You deserve it, Bee.” Ranboo whispered back.

A sizzle. A hiss. Tubbo felt a raindrop in his hair. Uh Oh. 

“It’s RAINING!” Tubbo cried. He pulled back quickly to look at Ranboo, who was lifting his left hand in pain. A small, circle shaped burn stood prominently like a freckle by his wrist, and Tubbo watched as it slid further down his arm, discoloring the skin.

“Well AWARE.” Ranboo shouted back. Tubbo grabbed his hand. 

“Run, run, run!” 

The two of them shot down the prime path, trying not to slip on the slick parts of the wood. 

Soft pattering began to grow louder as the rain started to fall harder, but... Ranboo threw his head back and laughed as he ran, despite himself. He confused himself; he didn’t know why he was experiencing such euphoric joy. The rain hurt, yes, but being dragged quickly by Tubbo under such tense circumstances made him so unbelievably happy for some reason he couldn’t explain. There was no place he’d rather be, and no one he’d rather be with.

Tubbo dragged Ranboo into the community house where they had left their Ender Chests full of armor.

“Oh my God.” Tubbo whispered, clutching at his chest. The run was catching up steadily, and heaving breaths wracked his body.

Ranboo started laughing, again. Slow at first, then picking up quickly, to the point that he had to lean against the brick wall for support. 

“Uh, you good, dude?” Despite his confusion, Tubbo started to laugh a little as well, joining in his hysterics soon after. 

“Oh man, yeah, I’m fine,” Ranboo said carefully, attempting but failing to not choke over his own laughter, “It hurt like heck but…” His eyes fell on Tubbo, who was already looking up at him kindly. “It was fun, I dunno.”

“Well yeah, everything’s fun when you’re with me.” Tubbo scoffed, shoving Ranboo’s shoulder and moving across the crafting table floor to get his armor out of his chest. 

He was joking, Ranboo could tell, but he needed him to know how true that statement was. 

His first moments on the SMP were terrifying; the sound of explosions in the distance are what woke him from his place on the ground. He didn’t know how he got there, he didn’t know anything about his past. He only knew his name. 

There was a period of time where he would just wander aimlessly, following around anyone that would let him hang out with them. But people stopped talking to him… and Tommy got exiled. 

As the days went on, Ranboo noticed that he was having a hard time remembering why.

Phil and Techno were nice to him… but they were never around. 

His days were dark and lonely, consumed by the fear that he’d forget. 

  
  


But Tubbo. 

Tubbo came crashing into Ranboo’s life with all the fire and spazz he carried with him everywhere. He’d found Ranboo’s hands in the dark and led him to the light. 

He made everything more fun. He made life bearable. 

  
  


Ranboo wasn’t gifted with words, he wasn’t gifted with the ability to express his feelings in a way that made sense without sounding absolutely stupid. 

So, he simply walked to his own Enderchest, lifting his armor out and slipping into it smoothly. 

“You look like you’re thinkin’ awful hard.” Tubbo said, nudging Ranboo’s elbow with his shoulder. 

The taller laughed and nudged Tubbo back. “If I was a bee, you’d be my favorite kind of flower.” 

A sudden, surprised laugh left Tubbo’s mouth. “You are so weird, y’know that.” He said, starting to walk towards the exit of the house. 

“Oh yeah says you.” Ranboo quipped as he broke both of their chests and ran to catch up with Tubbo.

Tubbo rested his hand on the doorknob but didn’t open it, instead pausing to look up at Ranboo. 

“I don’t even need to be a bee for you to be my favorite kind of flower.” He said, smiling.

“Oh and I’m the weird one?” Ranboo scoffed, “That doesn’t even make sense.” 

Tubbo hummed in thought. “Yeah. We really went out of our way to make no sense.” A hint of nervousness added a little lilt to his voice, but Ranboo chuckled to try and soothe the fleeting tension. 

“What I meant is that I love you very much and value you as a friend.” Ranboo said proudly, setting his chin on Tubbo’s head. Amusement filled his chest at the sound of Tubbo struggling with the affection. 

“I’m not used to people being so nice to me, Ranboo, you must understand.” If he thought about it too much, a heavy weight would form in his chest, so he let the rather depressing thought leave his mind once it left his mouth. “I love you too, Boo. I’m glad I have you.” He said, smiling. “Now let’s get home, Jesus Christ it’s pissing it down out there.” 

Tubbo grabbed Ranboo’s hand again and ran quickly out the door.

  
  


The rain was thick, coming down in sheets that made it hard to navigate, but anyone watching the two could see their glowing armor and hear the sounds of them laughing as they ran towards the highway to Snowchester together. 

On days like these, the sound of the rain was able to drown out any and all responsibilities placed onto them, and they were able to run, and laugh, and play, and rest, and do all the things children are meant to do on rainy, spring days.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! I love their dynamic so much eheh
> 
> remember to drink water and eat today, gorgeous <3


End file.
